


You'll learn soon enough

by noctferatu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Prophecy, just focus on Ardyn and Noct's part, mention of other characters, ok, ok?, pretty much the entire game in one fic, sorry - Freeform, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctferatu/pseuds/noctferatu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You'll learn soon enough

"The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae," the voice spoke, having to press both his index fingers side by side as a mistrusting smile invaded his face "They are to be wed." this man began. The look of satisfaction washed over his face as the King of Lucis gritted his teeth in disapproval of the Imperial Chancellor's proposal.

The King sighed as he wanted to deny the chancellor's words but knowing that the peace treaty had to be signed in order for both nations to call it truce was beyond idiotic for the King.

Calling it a day after the envoy left the grounds of the Citadel, Regis rubbed his temple as a headache invaded him, overthinking of this made him sick to his stomach. Why cause Noctis to be wed to a girl he hadn't seen in 12 years? Let alone they never kept in touch. Last time the prince saw Lunafreya was when he was recovering from his injuries back in Tenebrae and they haven't spoke since...

"Your Majesty," a voice began. 

Taking a glance over his shoulders, stood no other the head glaive himself, Nyx Ulric, who willingly stood by the door of the throne room, watching the King pace back and forth, thinking about the peace treaty proposal that infuriating chancellor proposed "This treaty... It sounds rather risky. Knowing what the Empire has up it's sleeve, there's is no telling what next move they would make. 

Less to his surprise, Lady Lunafreya was in the room, listening to the King as he spoke about this plan "But if the chancellor were to speak the truth, then might I suggest you exit the Crown City, Lady Lunafreya."

The Oracle frowned to the request and she sighed softly "With all due respect, your majesty, my fate isn't to be wed to Noctis. It's merely to help guide him and have him fulfill his calling. Why must this treaty be made by our enemy when something suspicious has been happening as of late." 

Regis frowned as he pressed his cane onto the ground as he sighed "Yes, but it's the only option we have. Please, Lady Lunafreya. All I ask for is that you seek out my son and hold the wedding out in Altissia..." 

Sighing, Lunafreya nodded her head as she held her hands together "In hope that the Empire would buy our way, I'll be wed to him then..."

==========

Riding in the back of the Regalia, Noctis kept his gaze out the window as wind rushed through his hair and he spaced out having to thinking about _why_ he had to be dragged into this mess...

Is the Empire truly telling the truth? Or is this some sort of trick?

"Noct?" Spoke his advisor breaking him out of his daydream "We are arriving to Galdin Quay in a few minutes. Are you fairing alright?" No other than Ignis asked as he kept his stare at the prince as he was driving.

Noctis nodded his head as he scratched the back of his head "I'm fine... Just thinking... But are you sure Luna is out in Altissia by now? With the Empire going after her, I just want to see her safe and sound..." 

Speaking those words, Noctis didn't feel right about this. He didn't hold any special love connection towards the Oracle. 

Nor did he bother remembering... 

But why?

Why?

Why does he have to be wed to someone he has zero interests for...

It's as if he held no choice but to play along with the Empire's proposal and call it a day...

==========

"I'm afraid you're out of luck," began a slick voice coming from a man, stepping down the steps of the Mother of Pearl "The boat brings you here?" his golden amber eyes focused straight to Noctis as the man pretended to sympathize for him "Well, it'll not take you forth." 

Gladio rose a brow as he crossed his arms, of course keeping himself on guard to protect the prince "And what's your story?"

"I'm an impatient traveler. Ready to turn ship. The ceasefire getting us nowhere." tossing an Oracle Ascension coin towards the boy, Noctis shielded himself while Gladio caught the coin. Presenting it towards the younger "What's this? Some sort of souvenir?"

' _What sort of souvenir is this?_ ' Noctis wondered. 

Yet the man's eyes didn't leave Noct's at all. The boy felt weirded out by this but decided not to question this 

"Consider that an allowance~" 

"Yeah? And who's 'allowing' us?" Gladio asked, getting annoyed by this man's presence 

"A man of no consequence~" The man spoke, having to extend his arms to his side, dropping it as he spun around, finally looking away from Noctis.

"yeah right..." Noctis muttered, watching the suspicious stranger finally leave their sight.

==========

"What a coincidence!" The man finally spoke, parting ways from the overview binoculars of Lestallum. 

Both Ignis and Gladio kept their guards up for the prince as Noctis, again, felt strange about this...

Is this man following them around?

Why do they always run into them?

Is he stalking them or is he helping them?

"I'm not so sure it is..." Gladio spat out making the stranger step forth towards them "Aren't nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one," pointing out to the Disc of Cauthess, the man began to speak the strange rhyme.

Noctis kept his focus entirely on this man and felt strange about this...

"Visit the archaean and hear his plea," spilling around, once again, keeping his gaze entirely on Noctis. 

Ignis furrowed his brows and looked at the Prince "Noct?" The boy gritted his teeth and it took him a second to try and process everything this man said... 

This put more to the list of things they have to worry about...

"I can take you." this man spoke with a childish grin as Noctis sighed and nodded towards Ignis "So long as we watch our steps..."

Following this man to the parking area, he continued to move his mouth as they walked. 

Something caught their ears though...

His name...

"But please, call me 'Ardyn'" the man said. 

Noctis stood behind this man who claimed his name to be as such and he couldn't help but ask "You'll lead us and leave us alone... Won't you?" There was no certainty as to what Ardyn was doing with them nor why he was with them.

Arriving to the lot, Ardyn tipped the rim of his hat as a smile was pressed upon his face "But of course, highness. I'm just here to guide you to the Archaean. That's all." That charming voice sounded soothing yet...

What's a word Noctis is looking for...?

"Alas, I suggest you all follow me. Lest you wish to wander off getting lost along the way," Ardyn cooed, making the trio talk among themselves for a moment. This is strange... Trusting a man to going to the Disc unprepared...

"Is there an outpost along the way?" Noctis spoke, above a whisper making both Ignis and Ardyn curious "Noct?" Ignis furrowed his brows to the question.

"Of course. Afterwards, the Disc is merely a few miles from the post if you wish to rest there for the night." Ardyn spoke, placing a hand on his hip as he noticed Noctis shift himself uneasily "And you might want to relax along this trip. You're only to find the Archaean and that's it, highness."

Taking a deep breath, Noctis looked at his advisor and nodded "Ignis... You drive..." The advisor nodded and with that...

They all took off.

==========

"What say we call it a day here?" Ardyn asked, having to pull into the gas station near the outpost.

Gladio groaned as he called out "'What say' we continue on to Cauthess?!" Having to step out of the Regalia with Noctis and Ignis. The man smiled as he shrugged his arms "The Archaean is not going anywhere."

Noctis frowned, glancing towards the road, seeing the Disc burning...

' _Why does I need to get it's blessing?_ ' Noctis wondered and was snapped out of his thoughts as the older man suggested they share the same caravan. Much to Noct's horror, they all chipped in some gil and purchased a room.

Not that it was expensive... But the bros didn't feel right for Ardyn to be paying for this...

Just... Why?

==========

Shutting off the lights to the caravan, Noctis remained awake while Ignis and Gladio closed their eyes to try and get a shut eye, hoping Noctis would be asleep as well.

The Lucian prince stared at the ceiling, watching lights shine and instantly fade away as each car drove by. Sighing, Noctis sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at his phone, turning it on to see that it was only 10:50 at night. He needed to get some shut eye as well, but the thought of this Ardyn helping them just kept his mind going...

Just _who_ is this man?

Stepping out of the caravan, Noctis glanced around outside and peered over to the Regalia. 

No one sat inside

"Good... I guess..." 

Then glanced over to Ardyn's vehicle. Seeing that the man, himself, was sitting patiently in the car.

Maybe he isn't tired...

Stepping out of the caravan, Noctis stepped towards Ardyn's direction and kept his own guard up "...Hey..." Noctis awkwardly said, hoping to catch the chancellor's attention. Which to his surprise, he did "Ardyn, right?"

The imperial chancellor rose a brow and a smile crept towards the older man's lips "Ah, I see that the boy is wide awake. Can't sleep, is it?" Noctis bit his bottom lip as he stood a few feet away from Ardyn while Ardyn sat inside his car "More or less..." Noctis spoke

"well then, how might I be of service to you, highness?" Ardyn wondered, placing his black fedora upon his dashboard.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis crossed his arms as he looked at him "We saw you the other day at Galdin Quay... You informed us that the boats weren't available... Why is that?"

Ardyn rose a brow to the question "Why; Niflheim's orders, no vessel is allowed to leave this land, I'm afraid." Noctis furrowed his brows as he shook his head "That doesn't make sense... Apparently I have to leave this place just to be wed to Luna and I can't leave? I'll be late to my own wedding just for the sake of Niflheim?"

Ardyn wanted to chuckle to the boy's disbelief but bit his tongue for his own laughter "My apologies, highness. But I can assure you, you should find ways into attending your own wedding, no?" 

Noctis scratched the back of his head as a sigh escaped his lips "I guess..." then eyed the man "Then... Will you help us gain access to where this Archaean is? With the Empire having everything under lock down, I can imagine how impossible it'll be to gain access." much to his surprise, Ardyn merely nodded to the boy's request "Done. Anything else, highness?"

Oddly enough, somehow Noctis felt at ease being in Ardyn's presence "Can... I..." Ardyn rose a brow to the boy's question "Again?"

Noctis glanced towards the caravan and asked properly "Can I sleep in your car for the night?"

Ardyn couldn't help but chuckle to the boy's request "And what is this question? Afraid to be sleeping with your loyal retainers?" Noctis frowned as he shook his head, with Ardyn's permission, entering his car, lying down, placing his head upon the older man's lap for warmth "No.. Just saw you were alone..."

Ardyn thought this was strange but he let his thoughts slide "Very well-" yet Noctis immediately looked at the chancellor "Don't tell my friends about this!"

The imperial chancellor smirked and pretended to zip his lips shut "Secret is safe with me, your highness~"

Noctis snuggled on the man's lap and fell asleep.

"Goodnight..."

==========

Days upon days later, 

Noctis and the others had to venture out to Altissia in hopes to finally meet with Lady Lunafreya safe in time to listen to her speech and eventually marrying her for the sake of their countries...

With the Hydrean's rage destroying most of the city, both Ignis and Ravus joined forces into finding Noctis and Lunafreya. The High Commander slayed dozens upon dozens of troopers while Ignis helped and tried tracking down Noctis "We must hurry and find where Noct is before the Hydrean destroys the rest of the city."

Ravus glared at the advisor and gripped the handle of his blade "I choose not. My priority is Lady Lunafreya. If not for the boy, my sister's life is at stake." Ravus knelt down on one knee as troopers invaded land and Ignis followed along "My priority is Noct as well. Don't forget that he is the one to fulfill is calling. With Lady Lunafreya's help, Noct will help us fight back against _them_ "

"Again, that's none of my concern." Ravus said coldly.

==========

Watching at a far distance, Ardyn stood with both his arms crossed and held Noctis below his feet. One foot rested upon the boy's chest as the boy was unconscious "Such a pity you are, majesty." He wanted to kick the ever hell out of him but what good would that do him?

His part was done and that was to murder the Oracle for the fact that she observed the Starscourge and it _infuriated_ him. Let alone she resembled his time's Oracle AKA his past fiancee. Who cares about that when her bloodline was close to being destroyed. He hated the Fleuret's. 

Now to finally rid of the High Commander and the Fleuret bloodline will be no more.

Next will be the Lucis bloodline and he'll handle that personally.

Kneeling down towards the boy, Ardyn smirked as black ichor ran down his features as his face ran pale, his eyes changing into a more daemonic tone. Gripping on Noct's shirt, pulling him forth, Ardyn allowed a single drop of the scourge to fall upon the boy's features as he caressed his cheek with a thumb "Do yourself a favor, majesty, and hurry. You allowed your 'beloved' to die for naught. I'll see to your downfall myself." Letting go of the boy's shirt and had him blop onto the soaking wet floor, Ardyn, once again, stepped on his chest applying pressure on his step "But, where is my fun? I'll turn those friends of yours into daemons. Have them tear each other apart." Stepping forth, forcefully kicking Noctis towards the side as he stepped off.

Tipping his fedora forth, Ardyn's features changed into his normal human one and saw both Ignis and Ravus run towards Noctis and Luna at the alter. 

' _Seems fate has turned its favor for me._ ' Ardyn thought as he smirked. 

Time to trick them.

==========

"No... You can't leave me behind, sister..." Ravus sobbed as he held Luna's corpse close to his chest.

Ignis watched as the High Commander crumbled to the lowest of the low. He never witnessed the man to crumble like this. Seeing Noctis out cold made Ignis sigh in relief as he knew the boy was still alive.

Barely.

But it was something.

Ravus gritted his teeth as he wanted to murder Noctis on the spot for Luna's death.

"Calm yourself! Lady Lunafreya gave-" Ignis pleaded as Ravus fought him. Both going hard on each other "Her life to save this damned king! Let alone he's doing _nothing_ for his own sake! My sister is DEAD because of him!"

Seeing that Ignis somehow won into fighting the High Commander.

Ravus crumbled before Lunafreya as he begged her to return but her spirit smiled softly at him and vanished.

==========

"Iggy!" 

"Gladio!" Ignis immediately stood and saw the shield run their way "Are you alright? Where's Prompto?" Ignis asked, being ignored by the man as he stepped towards Ravus..

"Well, well, What have we here?" Gladio spoke as he summoned his blade, striking it upon the High Commander.

' _Why is Gladio attacking Ravus?!_ ' Ignis's eyes widened as Ravus immediately parried off the attack and had Gladio back off.

"You."

A growl escaped his lips.

"Ardyn"

Ravus finally spoke with disgust and Ignis furrowed his brows ' _How is that the chancellor?_ '

"Oh dear. What I really _that_ transparent?" Gladio said, immediately taking form of Ardyn. Ardyn bowed in mockery and respect to the duo as troopers ran by and surrounded the advisor and commander.

Ardyn dragged his legs forth as he stopped before Ignis "The game's up, my boy." Kicking the advisor in the face.

Everything going black.

==========

As Ignis slowly regained conscious 10 minutes later, Ardyn was in front of him as he fiddled with a dagger and a sicking smirk washed over his face "Why, good morning to you, _Iggy_ " Ardyn mocked the man's name as he tapped the dagger upon his palm.

"I trust you had a goodnight's rest, no?" The chancellor hummed as Ignis struggled moving "Where's Noctis?" Ignis growled in disgust as Ardyn stood up. Walking towards Noctis. He saw Ardyn mindlessly step towards Noctis with the dagger in hand and bend his knees forth and once again, took Noct by the collar of his shirt 

"Allow me end his majesty's shenanigans and have you less to worry about." Ardyn suggested.

Ignis struggled as he wanted to save Noctis "Unhand him!"

Raising the dagger high, Ignis yelled "NOCT!"

All was silenced when Ravus threw his own dagger at Ardyn's head, knocking his fedora from his head.

The chancellor's features dropped from a charming one to a more pure hatred sinister look. Lowering the dagger, Ardyn looked at Ravus and huffed out a forced chuckle "And at the end of the day, you two became fast friends." Standing up, Ardyn walked towards Ravus, summoning miasma from his palms and blasted the Fleuret out of reach.

' _This magic..._ ' Ignis gulped as Ardyn waved his hand, pretending it hit a nerve "That's more like it." then glanced at the advisor "One pest to rid of. Why not you join him?" Ardyn cooed then paused for a moment "Better yet. Why not abandon the boy and come with me?"

"I..." Ignis stole a glance to the young king and contemplated the choices.

He wasn't going to abandon him for the chancellor's amusement...

He swore an oath to keep him safe

"I won't"

==========

"I may not be of royal blood, but if a glaive can harness it's power. Then. So. Can. I!" Sliding the Ring of Lucis on his finger, Ignis screamed with pain as the Kings of Yore deemed him worthy, accepting Ignis's request in return for his sacrifice.

His vision.

Ardyn watched in surprise and stood as Ignis regained himself.

Warping backwards, Ignis kept his stance against the chancellor and wanted to hold him off. Little to his surprise, Ardyn warped towards Ignis, leaving limited space between them and stared directly into his eyes.

The infuriating horror that the damned Gods...

The Kings...

The damned Kings of Yore granting Ignis their powers.

Ardyn hated it.

He hated everything.

Ignis stared back at Ardyn and there was no doubt Ignis saw pure hatred in the man's eyes.

But he didn't care.

Noctis was his top priority

" **They've** shown you their favor after all." Ardyn spat as he blasted Ignis away.

Both men dueling in the alter.

==========

"We're arriving there..." Noctis muttered after wiping his puffed eyes as he finished having another round of a breakdown. Being stubborn as he was, he took the blame for Ignis's blindness while Gladio made a fuss on the train hoping to arrive in Tenebrae to mourn for Lunafreya.

Sitting alone on a cushioned seat, Noctis glanced outside, staring up at the dark sky as he saw Fenestala Manor slowly come into view. It's been 12 years since he last visited the place, but lately, he didn't feel the need to go mourn for Luna there. 

His focus was Ardyn as the Imperial Chancellor was to blame for his friends hating him and Luna's death.

How could a man be ever so charming, helping him with their journey only to back stab them in the end? What purpose would that _ever_ do for the man?

"What are you after..." Noctis muttered as he stood from his seat and sighed. 

He knew no one would answer his question but he had to piece everything together.

Stepping out of the train, Noctis sighed as he stepped onto the stable ground and saw Ignis sit on a bench while Gladio adverted his gaze from the young king. 

Walking past them, Noctis saw the Dragoon standing with her arms crossed over her lower body "See you've arrived safely, little prince." Aranea Highwind spoke as she sighed to the boy's downfall. The Lucian prince gripped his hands closed as he wanted to avoid another breakdown.

What purpose would that serve him?

"Yeah... I just want to pay my respects to Luna..." Noctis said.

Aranea frowned in the slightest as she wanted to hug the boy "I think everyone here wants to do that as well, kid." then saw Ignis sitting on his own "What happened to him?"

"Ignis used the Ring to fight off the Empire while I was out cold... Damn it... I shouldn't have let him. It's my fault..."

"It's not your fault.. Be happy he's still alive. It was a reckless decision, yes, but he happy to be here with him.." Aranea tapped on the boy's shoulders and Noctis sighed "Right..."

==========

"You guys go ahead and find the control panel.." Noctis commanded as Gladio and Ignis stood with the young king as they were stopped in the middle of the tunnel as they all were heading to Niflheim. Ignis gritted his teeth as he gripped on his cane and nodded to the boy "Certainly. Meet us at the other end when you have a chance, Noct."

Noctis merely nodded as both men stepped away, leaving the boy alone for a moment.

"You truly are a child, aren't you?" A voice spoke behind Noctis.

Noctis hitched his breath as he turned around, only to spot Ardyn standing a few feet away from him "Alas, I feel I've earned the right to call you 'Noct'"

' _It's him again..._ ' Noctis stepped back as Ardyn stepped forth "For a moment, I've felt death's chilled wind, but needless for me to say; I'm immortal, such as my blessing _and_ my curse"

The prince frowned to his words and took a deep breath "What... do you want from me?" How is this man going to ever leave him alone?

"I'm afraid that's something for you to figure out on your own, my boy"

The boy stepped forth as he wanted to strike away at the imperial chancellor "What I'm going to figure out is, just what the hell you want from me!" Clenching his hands into a tight fist, Noctis threw a punch as Ardyn simply caught his wrist with his hand "Now now, no need to strike me just yet, Majesty." 

Pinning Noctis to the floor below them, making a loud thud, taking hold on the boy by the collar of his shirt

"Now is not the time for you to strike me at all. How will you end me if you don't have the accursed Light with you?"

Noctis struggled as Ardyn gave a sickening grin "My my, The prey trying to escape his own predator. Oh dear," somehow, kicking off the man from him, Noctis dusted his shirt off "You damned bastard!" Summoning his own engine blade.

And failed.

Nothing came to his hand.

"What the hell?!" the tried again.

Nothing.

"What are you trying to do, hm?" Ardyn asked as he fiddled with a small device in hand. Noctis stole a glance to the chancellor and paused for a moment "What is that...?"

Ardyn handed the device out to Noctis but shooed his hand away as Noctis nearly grabbed it "Ah ah, you mustn't take what's not yours. Haven't your beloved daddy dearest taught you to not take what's not yours?"

The blue haired boy huffed as Ardyn laughed to his disbelief "Fine...." Standing up from the ground, keeping his distance from Ardyn; He couldn't help but wonder 

"I'll ask you again, Ardyn... Why are you following me around? You blocked me from having to leave Lucis and now Altissia is destroyed and now, here you are... What do you want from me?"

The imperial chancellor merely shrugged as he tapped his own cheek "You'll learn soon enough, my dear Noctis~"

==========

After an endless run in the halls of the imperial fortress, Noctis felt as if his entire world was spinning before him as he wanted to reach for the Crystal and wants to find out what Ardyn meant by he'll " _learn soon enough_ ".

Just what the hell is this damned bastard doing?

"How does it feel to be all by your lonesome?" Ardyn's voice echoed in the halls as Noctis grew irritated by the man's never ending bullshit. 

"Leave... Me... ALONE, Ardyn!" Noctis yelled, having to cast magic spells to fight off daemons and magitek troopers "Damn it.. Stop hiding from me and fight me, Ardyn Izunia!"

'For being an imperial chancellor, he's one sick son of a bitch.' Noctis thought out as he continued to make his way down the corridor as he continued to call out for the chancellor.

"The boy with no hope. You're truly a disappointment, majesty." 

Fighting his way thought, Noctis continued to cast off magic spells until his path was clear now 

"And yet, you can't live with the likes of those borrowed magic, can you, hm?" Ardyn's voice grew disgustingly raspy as he "awed" towards the mic. Sending an uncomfortable chill down his spine. Noctis grew sick of listening to Ardyn's voice through the speakers.

==========

"Please... Help me stop the daemons." Noctis breathed out, holding his hand out towards the Crystal. Slowly pulling him inside, the same voice began to call out to Noctis "Unharmed by the Light, the chosen King indeed." Noctis tried his hardest to see who spoke, only catching glimpse of Ardyn slowly approaching him 

' _Goddamnit_ ' Noctis struggled as he tried fighting the Crystal's grasp.

Half listening to his claimed story, Noctis heard a name that was never heard of before 

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum, is my proper name. You'll never guess who Izunia was."

Who gives a damn who this 'Izunia' fellow was. 

But...

 _Lucis Caelum_?!

Noctis wanted to know more. How the hell did this man possess this name? Maybe he's a wannabe old man who wants recognition.

Fame.

_Something_

"Come back soon, I'll make your friends company until you're ready." Noctis got sucked into the Crystal to receive his blessing

==========

Being in a deep slumber, Noctis was gaining the Light to banish the Darkness and save the world from the Starscourge. But...

Something didn't seem right...

Why him?

Being trapped inside the Beyond while everyone else is getting killed because of him?

Why does this have to happen?

He gave less of a fuck to the Draconian's words as he explained more as to who Ardyn was. 

But...

Why is he called "the Accursed"? Just why?

"Who... Are you, Ardyn?" Noctis slowly opened his eyes as he focused on his surroundings.

Darkness.

Cold stone and pitch dark.

Chains and broken stones everywhere. 

Glancing above him, nothing but a hollow shell of the moonlight shinned into this dim lit cave. 

A vision flashed before Noct's eyes and he couldn't help but see someone in this vision. A man being in a wheat field. Loved and cherished people. A man dressed in white robes, traveling down the countryside. 

Secretly meeting with a woman who closely resembled Lunafreya. 

Noctis focused on this man in this vision and he couldn't help but mistaken that face. 

No...

"Is that...?" Following the man around to every place he stepped in. It hit him that this was Ardyn. But... How? 

How long ago was this memory?

All of the truth was being spilled into him and he couldn't help but deeply sympathize for this man. Somehow, he no longer felt the need to hate him...

"I..." reaching his hand out to reach this past version of the chancellor, the memory faded as his surroundings grew dark again and he muttered out a promise he will intend to keep.

==========

"Now it is over, majesty," Ardyn grew tired as he lied on the ground of the citadel, bloodied, staring up to the night sky as it began to rain "What will you do?" tilting his head to the side "Banish the daemons and bring peace?" tilts his head to the other "Erase me from history once more?"

Noctis felt that deep hatred for the man but knew he can't hate him. 

The King stepped and knelt before this man as he had his eyes slightly puffy as he reached his hand out. Finally having the chancellor in his grasp "Save you."

Frowning, Ardyn stared at Noctis as if he had three heads "Free you from this never ending suffering. From this never ending curse. This life. You didn't deserve all this abuse the Gods gave you. I will save you."

Ardyn huffed out a hoarse chuckle "Please... Don't make me laugh on my death bed, majesty."

Noctis leaned in as Ardyn watched his move closely and grew shocked by Noct's words "Rest in Peace, Majesty. I'll save you in the Beyond and live with your forever."

==========

Once again in the endless void, Noctis unleashed the Kings of Yore and Light upon Ardyn's corrupt soul and Darkness. Banishing both from existence. 

Seeing Ardyn's soul lonely, Noctis's grew wary as he felt himself slowly fade away. Seeing that no one was there to call for him. Noctis took this chance to meet up with who Ardyn used to be. Much to his surprise, this man used to be a gentle and caring man "Hey..." Noct's voice echoed as the man slowly glanced at the boy. Growing disappointed with his past actions, Ardyn wanted to shy away "...Majesty..." Noctis smiled softly as he held his hands out to the man as he felt tears form as he felt Ardyn's presence calming down.

"No need to be afraid anymore, Ardyn." The past healer slowly approached him as he got into his arms. Feeling secured.

Being happy that he kept his promise "You're free now."

Both fading from existence.


End file.
